girl with a broken heart
by His Vampire Kitty
Summary: this is my first story i hope you like it......leave feed back tell me wat u think


One day when amber was walking home from school she saw her boyfriend kissing another girl, she felt hurt and destroyed. She loved him and she thought he loved her. She found out different, she felt betray, she loved him and had been with him for 2 years. How could he do that to her? He was meant to care, he was meant to love.

Now her world comes crashing down with her tears to the floor. She wants to die but she cant do it she still loves him she doesn't want to think he's gone. She's scared to lose him and scared to keep him there because it might happen again. Her fear and love confuses her. She is broken when she found that the girl he was kissed was her best friend. How could she do that to her? They were best friends.

now that she was alone and heart broken she wants someone to talk but no one else is there betrayed and alone she runs off. Never going home she runs away to a far off place where she wont be betrayed by anyone or anybody ever again. She ran until civilization was out of sight, until her emotions laid on the ground in the trails behind her.

She started to feel better until she remembered what he had said. He said "that he loved her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her." That's her sanity, her life and her hope, all that was with the old her, the old her who would believe anything that he said, "he still owned her." And she still loved him but now she is doing better and will not listen to anyone's lies anymore.

She is okay and is ready to go home but now that she's home no one even remembers her, she is invisible to them. she screams her lungs out for them to hear, they don't even hear her whisper. they go on about their lives without her, she looks around to see that there is no picture of her, like she was never there. She tries to find him to see if he remembers but he don't and he goes on, she cries out. What happen to her life she's all alone now.

Why is he doing this to her? He hurts her so bad yet she still loves him so much. She sees him wondering aimlessly in the streets, little did she know he missed her. He's been looking for her all over the world. He loves her and made a huge mistake, but he doesn't bother to tell her that he does remember her he just goes to a place where no one would see him.

she got out a knife and started to release her pain a crossed her wrist and arms over and over again as fast as she can. She's now dieing he walks in and sees, he runs over to her and holds her tight. He apologizes to her, "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you not like this, I never wanted to see you like this." His tears began to show and she smiles, " I love you but its too late. What's been done is done there is no return. I love you and I always will." she dies in his arms.

She wakes up and she sees she's in a hospital and he is sitting at her bed side he looks up he's so happy to see her alive she asks what happened he says that she was in a terrible accident. Once again she believes everything, "where did these scars come from," she asks. "The glass of the car," he responds.

"how long have I been in here we look a lot older," she asks. "a year," he replies I've sat by your bed side everyday, she looks at him and smiles she is so happy that he stayed with her she is so in love with him and, she tells him "I love you," he smiles and says, "you needs to rest." So she turns over and goes back to sleep. She is so happy that it was just a dream she didn't want it to happen and now she can spend the rest of her life with him.

The morning came sooner than she expected, she looked around but he wasn't there, there was a video tape beside her, a nurse walked in and put it in. Will you marry me? the tape showed him at a jewelers she cried and he walked in she said, "yes" and sealed it with a kiss. they planned their wedding on valentines day, it's a special day it's the day that they started dating and they have been together and happy ever since.


End file.
